The Last Dragon's Egg
by Red Shadow Ranger
Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon, and the person who controls the dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**_

_Summary: The forces of good and evil are both trying to get the last dragon's egg, but only one person is destined to become the true master of the egg._

'Wizards, witches and magical beings weren't the first living creatures to harness the power of magic. An ancient beast relied on magic to survive and they ruled the earth and the sky. Nothing could challenge these beasts, not even the dinosaurs. These mighty beasts were called dragons. Each dragon lived of the magic and once they reached adulthood, they could grow and shrink, depending on the amount of magic in the area. But these mighty beasts were dying out. As other magical beings too relied on magic, the amount of raw magic in the air dwindled. The dragons shrunk to try to cope but it was a futile effort. In the end, only two dragon eggs survived to this very day. One of these eggs was Fire Heart and the other still remains unknown. It is said in legend, however, that it is guarded by a powerful warrior who is nearly invincible,' Udonna finished the story by closing the Xenotome.

'Wow, another egg?' Chip asked. All of the rangers were sat around the table. 'If the lost dragon is female, would Fire Heart be able to mate with the other dragon?'

'Chip, only you would ask that question,' Xander said.

'I know but I only said what everyone else was thinking, right?' Chip replied, looking at each of the rangers in turn. Maddie and Vida both had their eyebrows raised, Xander was trying not to laugh and Nick was staring at Chip blankly.

'It could be possible, Chip, but remember that dragon's are beasts of magic. Fire Heart is a different kind of dragon. It does not have scales and he doesn't need to rely on magic to survive. Maybe the lost dragon will be similar to Fire Heart' Udonna replied.

'It would be so cool to have another baby dragon around,' Vida said.

'That would be so cool, Jenji could get jealous again and leave the dragon in the woods again,' Xander joked.

'Hey, that only happened once you know,' Jenji huffed.

'How will we find the egg?' Maddie asked.

'Only the true master of the dragon will be able to locate the egg,' Daggeron replied. 'We need to locate this master first and try to convince him or her to help keep the dragon egg away from the Underworld. '

'If it's a female master, then leave the talking to me. I'll use my charm to persuade her,' Xander suggested.

'Yes, you could do that, but I highly doubt that it would work.' Vida said.

'Why wouldn't it work?' Xander asked irritably, turning towards Vida.

'Because, Xander, every time you did that to some monster we're fighting, you always seem to be kicked backwards,' Vida replied.

'Only monsters can resist my charm. The ladies cannot,' Xander said with a smug look on his face.

'What makes you think that the chosen master will be human at all?' Udonna asked. 'For all we know, she could be a magical being, or worse, a monster working for the Underworld.'

Xander's face fell at the last comment.

'How will we find the chosen master?' Maddie asked.

'You don't. The chosen master will probably find you in some shape and form,' Daggeron answered. All the rangers nodded their heads in understanding Daggeron.

'Anyway, we've got to go. Toby needs us to work at the Rock Porium,' Nick said, getting up and walking towards the exit of Rootcore.

'Yes, and we will out for any signs for the chosen master,' Chip said.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld...

'Necrolai, I have something for you.' Imperious said.

'What is it master?' she asked.

'This amulet is said to hold a small sample of the lost dragon's egg power. Use it to try to lure the true master into a trap. I do not want the rangers to have another dragon in their team,' Imperious said, giving the amulet to Necrolai.

'I will not fail you master,' Necrolai said. She then flew out of the Underworld.

'You had better not, Necrolai, or there will be hell to pay,' Imperious said.

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rock Porium**

Toby was stood in the doorway of his office, looking towards the door to see where his employees were. Looking at his watch, Toby muttered, 'Where are they? You would think that at least one of them would be at work. I hire enough workers for this shop.' Toby looked up when the door to his shop opened.

'Hey Toby, have you seen Nick?' LeeLee asked, walking towards Toby.

'No, and I haven't seen any of my other employees either.' Toby answered. Just then, the said employees all came through the door of the shop. 'It's about time you guys showed up! What took you so long?'

'Sorry Toby, but the traffic was terrible. It took us an age to get here.' Chip replied, heading over to the counter.

'And this traffic made you all late?' Toby asked, knowing that they are always making up excuses as too why they are never at work.

'We car pooled.' Maddie replied, standing next to the CD rack.

'We would've been here sooner, but Nick wouldn't let Vida drive. Something about him wanting to live,' Xander said. The other Rangers snickered at Xander's comment, watching Vida glared at him from the DJ board that she was setting up.

'Well, at least you're all here now. Please get some work done before you all disappear again,' Toby said, walking into his office.

LeeLee walked over to Nick and said, 'so Nick, I have tickets to this concert tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?'

'No thanks LeeLee, I have plans,' Nick said, glancing over in Vida's direction.

LeeLee saw where he was looking and asked, 'why do you two have a date or something tonight?'

Vida looked up and said, 'what? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?'

'Well, I just asked Nick out and he said no, and then he looked at you. I thought that you two had a fling going on,' LeeLee answered. By this time, the rest of Rock Porium's employees had gathered around to listen to the exchange.

'No, it's not that,' Nick said, feeling his face go all red. 'It's just that the last time one of us went to a concert, they came back acting all strangely.'

'Fine, whatever. Enjoy your 'date' tonight,' LeeLee said, using air quotation marks on the word 'date'. She then left Rock Porium, leaving the Rangers to get back on with their work.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Briarwood,_

Necrolai was using the pendant to try and find the chosen master, but she wasn't having any luck. 'Come on you stupid thing, work!' She shook the pendant as hard as she could and yelled, 'how hard can it be to find one person?'

'Very hard if you think how many people live in this world,' a voice said.

Necrolai spun round on her heel and asked, 'who's there?'

'The name's Huntress and I am the best hunter in the entire underworld,' she said, walking out from an alleyway. She was humanoid in shape and wore black armour on her body. Her face was covered by a black mask that looked like a panther.

'Well well, I assume that you were sent to help me?' Necrolai asked.

'Of course, you should hold the pendant to the full moon tonight. That should activate it and mark the Chosen Master,' Huntress said.

'How do you know this?' Necrolai asked, becoming wary of her new comrade.

'Because I tried to get the egg before the magicians hid it! That power should've been mine.' Huntress said.

Necrolai smiled at this, knowing that even if Huntress did get the egg, the Master would soon control her. She held out her hand and Huntress took it. 'I believe that this is the start of a new friendship, friend,'

_Ok then, I have decided to re-write this story because I liked the idea of it. Please leave a review or comment and I will try to update again soon._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 3:**

Maddie and Vida were left clearing up the Rock Porium after the day had ended. The guys had gone of to Rootcore to help Udonna in trying to track down the Chosen Master.

Maddie was mopping the floor when she noticed that her sister, Vida, had stopped stocking the shelves. 'Hey sis, what's wrong?' Vida didn't respond to her so she went over to sister and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Mmm, what's wrong sis?' Vida asked, turning around to face her sister.

'Nothing, it's just that I was wondering if you are ok. You've been quiet all day,' Maddie replied.

'Ah, it's nothing. Just don't feel a 100%, that's all,' Vida replied, turning back around and continuing to stack the shelves.

'Really? Do you remember the time when you were last ill?' Maddie asked.

'I'm never ill' Vida replied.

'That's because you never admit that you are feeling ill,' Maddie stated. 'You've always hated looking ill, especially around other people.'

Vida sighed, knowing that her sister was right. 'I don't feel ill, just weird.'

'What do you mean?' Maddie asked, turning Vida towards her.

'I feel like something is calling me, something powerful,' Vida said. 'I feel this ancient, powerful magic tugging at my mind, telling me to go somewhere.'

'Where does it want you to go?' Maddie asked.

'Beyond the mountains in the woods,' Vida replied.

'Then we should go there,' Maddie said.

'No, I should go there. I shouldn't have told you this. Just forget it,' Vida said, walking towards the DJ tables.

'Why not? Vida, I'm your sister. You can tell me anything,' Maddie pleaded.

'I think I'm the Chosen Master, and I'm afraid that if anyone knows, they'll do anything to try and use me, to get the power of the last dragon's egg,' Vida replied.

'Why do you think that you're the Chosen Master?' Maddie asked.

'Because of my dream,' Vida replied.

'What was it about?' Maddie asked.

'I don't know. Every time I try to remember it, it just disappears,' Vida replied.

'I may be able to help with that,' Maddie said. 'I know a spell that helps to recall a dream in another person's mind, allowing me to see the dream.'

'Will you see anything else in my mind, apart from the dream?' Vida asked, standing in front of the turn tables.

Maddie sat on the step, just in front of the turn tables, and beckoned her sister to join her. Vida obliged and sat on her sister's right hand side. Maddie then said, 'no, just the dream. However, you need to give me total trust. If not, then the spell won't work.'

'I trust you sis, you know that,' Vida replied, turning to face her sister.

'Ok then, let's begin,' Maddie replied, taking out her morpher and taking her sister's hand. She then dialled 698 on her mobile and said, 'Dera Hak Trubess!' Maddie gasped as her mind was thrust into her sister's dream.

_Vida's Dream_

Maddie woke up in a stone temple. She got up slowly, feeling stiff. '_That's strange, this dream feels real.' _When Maddie had stood up, she looked around the room. She had landed in the middle of a large room that had a domed roof. Looking up, Maddie saw an opening at the top of the domed roof and what looked like a sort of slide leading down from the hole, into the temple room.

Suddenly, Maddie could hear voices coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw two shadows approaching the room that she was in. Maddie looked to her left and saw a column there. She ran towards it and hid behind the column.

'So let me get this straight,' a female voice said. Maddie gasped, recognising her sister's voice instantly. 'I am the Chosen Master and because of that, I have to find this temple to free the dragon. That power will then be mine and I will be able to use it however I wish to use it.'

'That is correct,' the second voice said, also a female. 'Your instincts will guide you to this temple, where you will free the last dragon and stop evil.'

'Well, that sounds easy enough.' Vida replied. 'With the help of my friends, we should be able to do this.'

'No, you cannot tell anyone about your quest,' the female voice said.

'Why not?' Vida asked.

'Because the prospect of power can change people, even your closest friends,' she replied.

'Not even my sister?' Vida asked.

'No, you cannot tell your sister,' she replied.

'Well, I think that will be harder than finding the temple. I can't keep anything from her,' Vida replied, looking over at a large pillar.

'You can, and you must.' She replied. 'Now, wake up and begin your search. The longer you leave it, the more likely that someone will find out who you are and try to use you by any mean necessary.' Vida nodded at the last part.

Maddie's world then turned upside down. She could feel herself tumbling through a black void. She screamed a silent scream.

'Sis, sis! Wake up! Maddie!' Maddie woke up to her sister shaking her shoulder and shouting her name. She was lying on the floor, just beside the step that they were sitting on. Vida's jacket was tucked under her head, as a sort of pillow.

'How did I get here?' Maddie asked, sitting up slowly and clutching her head in her arms.

'When I woke up, you were still asleep,' Vida replied. 'I tried to wake you up but when that failed, I moved you.' Vida handed Maddie a glass of water. 'I was starting to get worried.'

'Yeah, your meant to leave the dream before it's over,' Maddie said, taking a sip of water. 'If not, then you could be stuck in the dream world forever.'

'And you didn't care to mention this before?' Vida asked, sitting on the step.

'If I did, then you wouldn't have let me do it and then we wouldn't know about the dragon,' Maddie replied defensively.

'I remembered the dream perfectly beforehand,' Vida replied.

'And why didn't you tell me that?' Maddie asked, sitting next to her sister.

'Because I promised not to tell anyone, not even you,' Vida replied. 'She said nothing about you discovering it in my dream.'

'Sneaky,' Maddie said, smiling at her sister's craftiness. 'Who was that women?'

'The Keeper of the Temple, Vida replied. Vida then went on to tell Maddie about what else she saw in the temple, for she never promised the Keeper of the Temple to that secret.

Meanwhile, Huntress smiled at Necrolai. She had picked up the scent of the Chosen Master and was looking down at a small record store from a roof across the street.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and creative criticism is always welcome!_

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 4:**

The girls decided to stay at the Rock Porium as they knew that it would be opening time soon. Maddie was at the till, making sure there was enough change in it and to put the rest of the money in the safe in Toby's office.

'Sis, get down!' Vida suddenly yelled from the DJ table, lunging for her sister.

'Huh, wha….' Maddie started to ask, before being knocked of her feet from an explosion that came from the front entrance of the shop. She was blown backwards into the wall behind her, hitting her head hard on the wall and blacking out.

'Sis,' Vida coughed, having faired a bit better from the explosion. She clutched her arm, seeing a small cut on the top of her left arm. 'Sis!' Vida tried again, but got no answer. She got up from the floor, by the DJ table, and started to make her way towards her sister.

'So you're the Chosen Master, Pink Ranger,' a female voice said from within the clearing smoke.

'How do you…,' Vida tried to say, but instead coughed from the spreading smoke and dust.

'Oh, Necrolai told me to watch out for you guys, but she never thought that the Chosen Master would be one of you guys,' the voice replied.

'What do you want?' Vida managed to say, rising to her full height. A dark silhouette stood right next to the counter and Vida hoped that the silhouette didn't know Maddie was there.

'I think that is obvious,' the voice said. 'I want that damn Dragon's Egg!' With that, she lunged at Vida and grabbed her by the neck. She then threw Vida into the inside window and into Toby's office.

'Ahhh!' Vida yelled as she landed in a heap at the front of Toby's desk. 'You do know that I won't give you the Dragon's Egg. _Wake up sis, and call for help!' _Vida urgently thought.

'Oh please, I do believe you will!' The voice said, stepping through the broken window. She was dressed as a Ninja in black clothes, with a katana sword strapped to her back. 'I've been looking for that egg for quite some time, and with that talisman I gave Necrolai, she'll be on a wild goose chase for quite some time, allowing me to take what is rightfully mine.'

'And why is it yours exactly?' Vida asked, using the desk to pull herself into a sitting position. She had landed badly on her ankle, knowing that she couldn't fight. But she also knew that her sister was injured in the shop, meaning that she had to get help soon. 'And who are you if you don't work for the Underworld?'

'O, I don't think that's important for now,' the woman Ninja said, drawing her Katana from its sheath. 'And my name is Huntress, and you will get that egg for me.' She then pointed the tip of the blade at Vida's throat.

Meanwhile, Maddie was woken by a scream coming from Toby's office. 'Ugh, my head,' she whispered, clutching the back of her head. She then looked up when she realized who that scream belonged with.

Using the wall for support, Maddie managed to stand up and took a step forward, clutching the edge of the counter for support. She then got her morpher out and dialled Nick's number. 'Come on, pick up,' Maddie whispered after a few rings. She could hear her sister talking to someone, meaning that Vida was ok, for now.

'_Hello?' _Nick asked blearily.

'Nick, its me, Maddie. I need you and the guys to get to the Rock Porium fast. Someone attacked us and it has my sister cornered.' Maddie explained, sitting down with her back to the counter. Her head injury was taking a lot of energy from her.

'_Right, I'm on my way. Hold on Maddie, I'll ring the others on the way here!' _Nick said, sounding more awake than before.

'Thanks,' Maddie whispered, closing her morpher when Nick had hung up. She then shielded her eyes from a bright light that came from the office, sending something crashing into one of the display cases at the other end of the shop.

'Sis, sis!'

'What?' Maddie asked, opening her eyes when she heard a voice she recognised. 'Vida? Is that you?'

'Yeah, of course it is.' Vida replied. Maddie looked at her and saw that her left arm was bleeding. She also noticed that she wasn't putting her full weight on her right ankle. 'Come on, we have to get out of here, before she gets up,'

'Ok, what happened? And how badly hurt are you?' Maddie asked.

'We were attacked and that doesn't matter,' Vida said, offering her left hand for her sister.

'Your hand, what happened?' Maddie asked again, seeing a large cut on her left palm that was bleeding.

'This? Its nothing,' Vida said, smiling at her sister. She then offered her right hand and hid the other one behind her back. But Maddie saw pain behind those eyes and knew that whatever happened in that office, it took a lot out of her sister.

'So Pink Ranger, you have a sister?' A voice asked from the back of the store.

Vida's smile faded and her face darkened as she looked to where the voice came from. 'That is not of your concern, Huntress,' she growled, standing protectively in front of Maddie.

'O, but it is,' Huntress said, stepping into their line of sight. Maddie got a look at the person who attacked them for the first time, and saw that her sword had blood on it.

'You see Pink Ranger, I now know how I can get you to bring that Dragon's Egg to me,' she said menacingly. 'I do believe you will for your sister's wellbeing?'

'Yeah, but you have to go through me first,' Vida said, getting into a fighting stance. She took a deep breath, ready to use her final reserves of energy. But she also knew that she wouldn't last long due to her twisted ankle.

'That shouldn't be too difficult,' Huntress said, pointing her sword at Vida. She then lunged at her but was stopped by another sword.

'I don't know who you are, but you leave my friends alone!' The owner of the sword said.

'Nick,' Maddie whispered, struggling to stay awake.

Huntress spun away from Nick and said, 'I'll be back Chosen Master, and one way or another, that Egg will be mine!' With that, she then teleported out of the shop.

Chip and Xander arrived just as she left. 'Are we too late?' Chip asked, powering down. Xander and Nick also powered down, leaving them in their pyjamas.

'Whoa, Toby's not gonna be happy when he sees this mess,' Xander said. But Nick wasn't listening. He was crouching beside Maddie, catching her as she blacked out again.

He looked up and Vida and asked, 'What did she mean when she said 'I'll be back Chosen Master'?

'That's because she wants the Egg, and she'll hurt my sister to get it,' she replied. She then crumpled to the floor next to Maddie, and blacked out.

_Here is the next chapter where we get to meet the main bad guy for the first time! Anyway, reviews are appreciated, as well as follows and favourites. Thanks to everyone who is supporting me with this story!_

_**Red Shadow Ranger**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 5:**

Maddie woke up in Rootcore to a concerned Claire hovering by her head. 'Udonna! She's awake!'

'Claire, not so loud,' Maddie whimpered, remembering the smack to the head she had gotten earlier. With a little help from Claire, she managed to sit up straight.

'Sorry, Udonna told me to tell her when you woke up.'

Udonna approached Maddie, carrying a bottle of green liquid and a medicine spoon. 'Here child, drink this,'

'What is it?' Maddie asked, turning her nose up at the offered spoon.

'It will ease the pain in your head, you took quite a hit this morning.' Maddie took the spoon and drank the green liquid. Her face relaxed as the pain eased in her head.

'Where's my sister?' she asked, getting of the bed and looking around the room. Claire moved so that Maddie could see her sister, who was on the bed next to her. 'Has she woken up yet?' she asked, sitting on a chair that Udonna had just placed by the bed.

'Not yet. Her injuries were more severe than yours, and from what Nick told me this morning, I do not know if she used any of her life force when fighting that new enemy,' Udonna explained, moving to the other side of the bed.

'Life force? Why is that important? And why not use magic to heal her, like you did for my head?' Maddie took hold of her sister's hand and gently stroked her face.

'Witches and wizards use wands to limit their power in order to not use their life force. If we use too much of it, then we can die or never wake up again. Very few of us have the ability to use magic without the use of a wand, let alone survive after casting a spell without a wand. Using magic on her may disrupt her life force replenishing itself so I shall have to wait until she wakes up before I can try and heal her using magic.' Udonna explained.

'Could the Chosen Master use magic without a wand?'

'Most likely, and given what Nick heard, you are in grave danger.'

Maddie looked at Udonna as if she had grown a second head. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her sister starting to stir.

'Come Claire, we shall leave them in peace,' Udonna said, beckoning for Claire to follow her out of the room. 'I shall let you heal your sister for I trust your skills in making healing potions. Use the Xenotome, it should tell you the perfect healing potion.'

Maddie nodded her head in agreement at Udonna and then turned her attention back to her sister as she woke up and began to move.

'God, why does it feel like I just got run over by a truck?' Vida asked, rubbing her head while trying to get up. As she got to her feet, Maddie just managed to catch her as she lost her balance.

'Easy sis, you need to rest,' Maddie said gently, helping her older sister to sit on the bed. 'Do you remember what happened?'

'Yeah, this Ninja woman totally owned me and if Nick hadn't shown up, we would've been toast,' Vida replied, grateful for her sisters support, even if she didn't show it. 'Anyway, how did he know to come to the shop?'

'I called him because for some reason, I heard you shout at me, telling me to wake up and call for help. I also think I know why I heard you in my head,' she replied, looking rather sheepish.

'Why? What did you do?' Vida asked, giving her sister a glare that is only reserved for her.

'Well, one of the possible side effects of using that dream spell is being able to contact the person it's used on telepathically. I don't know if it's permanent or temporary.' Maddie replied, looking up at her sister.

'Well, as long as its just talking and not seeing my thoughts, then I have no problems with that,' Vida said, taking her arm from around her sister's shoulder.

'Anyway, Udonna told me that you must've used your life force during the battle instead of using your wand. Because of that, she didn't want to risk using any magic on you until you woke up,' Maddie explained, noticing her sister checking her hand and foot. Maddie frowned as she noticed Vida wince when she brought her hand to her side while checking her injuries.

Looking up Vida said, 'hey sis, don't frown at me like that. I'm fine!' To prove her point, she stood up and walked behind Maddie. 'See, somehow my ankle seems to have healed and the cut on my hand is now gone. Though I do have another mark on my arm which is bleeding a little and stings a little bit, but even that pain is easing.'

'May I see your arm sis?' Maddie asked, getting up and turning around to look at her sister. She noticed that Vida was leaning against a wall, with one hand clutching her side.

'Yeah, sure,' Vida replied, turning around a bit too slowly for someone who was 'ok'. Vida quickly lowered her arm when she noticed the frown on her sister's face. 'Sis, I'm fine. Apart from my arm, everything else seems to have healed while I was sleeping.'

Maddie knew that Vida was hiding something from her for she could always tell when she was lying. Walking over to Vida, Maddie gently removed the bandage that was wrapped around her left arm. 'Well, it seems to me as if it's forming a shape from each individual cut on your arm. I don't know what shape it will turn out to be, but no doubt it has something to do with your Chosen Master title.'

'It makes sense,' Vida pondered. 'A new cut does seem to appear when I use a new ability, like a shield or when I healed myself.'

'I count three marks, two seemed to have scarred and the other one seems to be in the middle of scarring,' Maddie remarked. 'You probably won't need another bandage if the cuts heal that quickly.'

'Mmm,' Vida mumbled in reply, subconsciously moving her right arm to her side again.

'I noticed that the Ninja's sword had blood on it, more than if she just cut your hand.' Maddie said, observing Vida covering her side. Vida looked at the floor and narrowed her eyes. 'This tells me that she dealt you a worse blow that I don't know about and that you are trying to keep from me.'

Vida looked up from the floor to see her sister standing directly in front of her. 'Fine,' Vida relented, lifting her t-shirt up a bit to show a bandage wrapped round her stomach. 'She gave me a small cut on my side that doesn't seem to want to heal and won't heal from any magical remedies.'

'How do you know that? And that's larger than a small cut.' Maddie asked, reaching to unwrap the bandages.

'Because she told me,' Vida replied, taking hold of Maddie's hand before she could undo the bandage. 'Her blade was poisoned, and the blade didn't cut my hand. You have Toby's window to thank for that. Anyway, I have one week to bring her the egg, or I die a very slow and painful death.'

Maddie's face visibly paled as she stepped back from her sister, bringing her hand to her face a cover the small gasp that escaped her lips.

_Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chapter. Thanks for your continued support!_

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 6:**

Later that day, the three boys turned up at Rootcore after they had finished work. Maddie ran up to them, grabbed hold of Nick and shouted, 'tell her she can't go. Tell her!'

'Tell who what and where?' Nick asked confused.

'She's going to get the last dragon's egg by herself, while severely injured, so she can get a cure for the poison before its too late,' Maddie sobbed, still clinging onto Nick.

'Are we talking about Vida here?' Maddie nodded at Xander's question. 'Then why is she going after the dragon's egg?'

'Because I'm the Chosen Master Xander,' Vida replied, walking up to the guys and her sister. 'The creature you guys saved us from poisoned me and if I don't get the egg within the week, then I will die.'

'So she can't go alone,' Maddie said softly.

'Then we'll go with you,' Chip said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

'No, I have to do this on my own,' Vida replied, looking at each of the guys in turn. 'Besides, I need you guys here to look after my sister.'

'Is she hurt?' Nick asked, briefly looking at the girl sobbing in his arms.

'No, but that monster will use her to get at me. I can't let her do that.' Vida replied. The concern she felt for her sister was visibly etched on her tired face.

'All the more reason for me to go with you,' Maddie said, sniffing as she turned around to face her sister. 'You know that I cannot stand by while the boys attack this Huntress.'

The boys walked over towards the Xenotome to give the two girls some space. Vida grabbed Maddie by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

'And if you come with me, I'll still be worried about you. Every time we fight, you're always on my mind. I'm constantly looking at you to make sure that you are ok.' Vida said.

'Vida, you will need help to get over the mountains,' Udonna said, making her presence known to those in the room. 'Especially with that wound.'

'Then I'll ask Phineas to help me,' Vida replied, looking at Udonna.

'True, he can guide you to the mountains, but that is as far as he can go.' Udonna said.

'You can't stop me,' Maddie whispered, clinging onto her twin sister. 'You know that I'll follow you anyway, so you might as well let me come with you.'

Vida wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tightly. She could feel Maddie's sobbing and it hurt her, knowing she was causing her sister pain. 'Alright,' Vida conceded. 'I'm only letting you come with me because I know how rubbish the boys are at containing us Rocca's.'

'Technically, we freed Claire. It was only after we let her go that we realised we let you go,' Chip countered.

Maddie's light laughter made Vida smile, saying in return, 'exactly Chip. We are too smart for you.'

'I'd say Maddie is, but you just got lucky,' Xander said, then regretted it instantly when he saw the look on Vida's face.

'I'll remember that Xander, for when this is all over,' Vida replied, glaring at Xander. She could see the fear in his eyes, and it made her start to realise why she had been chosen for this power.

'We should probably get going,' Maddie said, pulling away from her sister. 'The longer we wait the worse that injury will get and the harder it'll be to get over those mountains.'

Clair came in the room, carrying to rucksacks; one with pink lining down the seams, the other with blue. 'Don't worry you two, Udonna told me to make these up for your journey an hour ago.'

'Gee Claire, I wonder which is mine?' Vida asked, taking the pink rucksack.

'How did you know we needed a rucksack each?' Maddie asked, taking the blue ru

'Udonna kinda already knew that you two would be going together. You really are inseparable.' Claire replied.

Udonna approached the girls and looked at Maddie. 'Protect your sister Maddie, she is very stubborn but she will need you to be strong for her to succeed, and never to lose hope.' Udonna then turned to Vida and said, 'you will have many choices to make, some harder than others. But make sure that the decision you make is your own. That power is for you to wield however you want, not in a way someone else desires.'

'I won't fail in quest,' Vida replied, looking at her sister. 'I can't fail.' She then went to the exit of Rootcore, quickly waving goodbye to the boys.

'Wish us luck guys,' Maddie said, quickly giving them a hug over the railing. She then followed her sister for the start of the quest.

'Will they be alright Udonna?' Nick asked.

'I do not know, but they will not be the same when they return.' Udonna replied, turning to face the boys. 'You must try and distract this Huntress for as long as possible, for the sake of the girls.'

'We will Udonna,' Xander said, heading to the exit of Rootcore.

'We promise you,' Chip said, following Xander.

Nick nodded his agreement and followed his teammates out of Rootcore.

_Finally, another update. Thanks for everyone for reading this story. I'll update when I can._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 7:**

'I wonder where we can find Phineas,' Maddie asked, having walked towards the mountains for the past hour. 'I mean, do we even know where he lives?'

'Probably in a hole somewhere,' Vida replied, leading the way. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time so Vida was eager to plough on, with Phineas' help or not.

'Hey, I believe it is a cave that I live in,' a voice said from the undergrowth. 'Even though it is more underground than above it.'

'Sorry Phineas, my sister's a little grouchy because she's trying to hide her pain from me,' Maddie replied.

Phineas then did a couple of backflips and landed in front of Vida, stopping her in her tracks.

'Whoa Phineas, you really have mastered the art of landing on your feet,' Vida said, pushing past Phineas.

'Wow, she really is grouchy. Wonder if I should try and cheer her up?' Phineas asked, looking at Vida's back.

'Only if you don't value your life,' Maddie said, patting Phineas on the shoulder before walking past him.

Phineas shrugged then walked after the two sisters. 'A little birdy told me that you needed a guide over the mountains.'

'Yeah, do you know of any?' Vida asked.

'As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me ladies, and I'll get you over the mountains in no time.' Phineas said, walking past the two sisters to lead the way.

By now, the vegetation was starting to become sparser, with the undergrowth not covering the path as much as before. Rocks started to appear around them, as if they had been thrown there a millennia ago. Just in from of them, a massive boulder blocked the path.

Phineas turned around and whispered, 'legend says that the dragon that laid the last egg threw this rock here to tell everyone that if they went past this boulder, then they are in her territory and that they should turn away. The legend says that she could hurl rocks from atop the mountain, making them land near trespassers to scare them off. If they did not leave, then the stories said that she would roar so loud, the ground shook and fissures opened up in the ground, swallowing the people whole.'

'Which means that the temple must be over the mountain peak, making it closer than I thought,' Vida said.

'Do you know of a path through the mountains Phineas?' Maddie asked, standing next to her sister. She could see Vida's hand at her side, knowing that she was trying to hide her pain from her twin.

'Well, truthfully, this is as far as I've been.' Phineas replied, shifting from foot to foot. The massive rock and the stories have always scared me.'

'You do realise that was a long time ago, and that that dragon is now dead?' Vida asked, turning round to look at their guide.

Phineas stopped shifting from side to side and looked at the older twin. 'Of course I knew that. What I meant to say was that I had no reason to go to the mountain until today, which is why I've never been.'

'Can you guide us over them or not?' Maddie asked.

'What if there are traps on the path?' Phineas asked sheepishly.

'Vida's the Chosen Master, I'm sure she can stop them from hurting us,' Maddie replied, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Herself maybe, but not necessarily us,' Phineas whined, clearly not wanting to continue. Maddie just gave him a sad smile, knowing that she was feeling the exact same way. But she couldn't stop there, her sister needed her until the end, no matter what that end could be.

'Look, we don't have time to stand here discussing what could happen,' Vida snapped. She looked at Phineas in the eyes and asked, 'will you lead us over the mountain? All mountains are pretty much the same and I do not have time to deliberate if there are any traps or not.'

Phineas looked to each sister in turn and realised that they were going to go over the mountain with or without him. 'Yeah, someone has to make sure that you don't die a horrible, lonely death.'

'Thanks Phineas, we really owe you big time,' Maddie said, giving him a hug. Vida shook his hand and smiled, thankful that she had friends like him. Maybe they would make her decision easier, when the time came to choose.

Vida knew that when she got this power, then the way her friends viewed her would change. They may not try and show it, but she knew that would want her to use her new powers to fight the Underwold. She also knew that the people she was meant to defeat would stop at nothing to control her, possibly hurting the ones she loved. That was her worst nightmare, and she hoped that she could defend them when the time came.

'Come on, we had better get moving. It'll be dark soon so we had better find shelter for the night,' Vida said, walking along the path towards the mountains. Phineas and Maddie followed close by, the latter worried how her sister would fair in the coming days.

Meanwhile, in Briarwood….

'So let's get this straight, we're meant to act as bait to try and stop Huntress from attacking the girls?' Chip asked for the hundredth time.

'Yes Chip, we have to buy them as much time as possible,' Nick replied, sounding exasperated.

'And how will this help?' Xander asked, propping up a life-sized inflatable Maddie.

'We know that Huntress wants Maddie, so we're going to give her what she wants.' Nick replied.

'Won't she see that it isn't real?' Chip asked, poking 'Maddie' in the face. 'She is rather squishy.'

'And she falls over rather easily,' Xander stated, demonstrating by stepping back a pace. The inflatable Maddie then fell onto the ground, face up.

'That's why we're going to cast a spell to make her look like the real person.' Nick said.

'Protecting her like we would the real Maddie,' Xander said, picking up 'Maddie'.

'Exactly, now stand back, I'm about to cast the spell,' Nick said, taking out his morpher and pointing it straight at the inflatable Maddie. Xander stepped back, but keeping a hand on her back to keep her up right.

A bright blue light surrounded the inflatable Maddie as Nick cast the spell. When the light faded, a realistic Maddie was stood in front of them, looking at the Red Ranger with a blank look.

'Brilliant,' Chip said, marvelling at the now realistic 'Maddie'. 'You have to teach me that spell sometime.'

'Sure, after this is all over,' Nick replied, looking at Chip.

'Now then Maddie,' Xander said, standing next to the other two boys. 'We want you to wander the streets while trying to look interested in the world around you. Can you handle that?'

Maddie nodded, turned around, and started to walk down the street.

'What do we do now?' Chip asked.

'We walk with her, like we would any other day,' Nick replied, starting to follow the fake Maddie.

'Won't she expect that?' Xander asked. Chip and Xander started to follow their leader.

'Exactly, and if we didn't, then she would think that something was off.' Nick stated, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Another update, less than a month after the last one. Let's see if I can keep this up, shall we? Thanks for all of your reviews, follows and favourites, I hope that you are all enjoying the story._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 8:**

'I thought acting as bait meant the monster attacks us, and no one else,' Xander said to no one in particular. The three boys had wandered around Briarwood for the better part of the day with the fake Maddie.

'We just have to be patient Xander,' Nick said. He was starting to feel frustrated not knowing how the two sisters were and scared that his plan had failed. Even now, he wondered if Huntress had seen through the trick and were attacking the girls as they spoke.

'Maybe we should call it a night,' Chip offered. 'We can try again tomorrow.'

'No, we have to make sure that the Huntress attacks us and not the girls.' Nick replied harshly. 'Vida's in no condition to fight and Maddie won't be able to take her on by herself.'

'Even if the Huntress attacks us, we are in no shape to fight back,' Xander said. 'And anyway, it'll seem strange if we're out walking through the middle of the night. It would make sense if we were at home, safe and sound.'

'Yeah, and we could all stay at one house because we do do that's sometimes.' Chip said, starting to warm to the idea.

'And we can still spring a trap on Huntress if she decides to attack us at the house,' Xander said, beaming at Nick.

'Right, that makes more sense,' Nick said, smiling back at Xander. He was relieved because secretly he didn't want to wander around the city during the night. He was starting to feel warn out, worrying about his friends and trying to figure out how they can defeat this Huntress.

'Only one problem guys,' Chip said.

'What is it Chip?' Nick asked.

'This Maddie dummy only wanders around aimlessly. How are we going to get your house?' Chip asked.

'Why mine?' Nick said.

'Because your sister is less likely to ask any questions,' Chip replied.

'That's true, and don't worry Chip, I know how to guide her there,' Nick said, walking up to the fake Maddie and hooking his arm with hers. The fake Maddie then started to walk in the direction that Nick was taking her in a not so obvious way.

As the men walked down the street, they passed a familiar person. She was about to shout across to the man in red when she realised that his arm was linked to the girl in blue. She smiled to herself and said, 'so LeeLee, that's the Rocca sister he decided on. Not that I'm surprised though, but that does mean that I will need to work harder.' She then turned around and walked the opposite way to the group of young people.

The boys also didn't see a shadow watching them from a nearby rooftop.'Foolish humans, they think they can fool me?' The shadow thought to itself. 'I will give them points for creativity on their little plan.' The shadow then started to jump across the rooftops, heading in the direction of the mountains.

Meanwhile, the girls and Phineas had just arrived at the bast of the mountain. Vida was just about to start going up the mountain when her sister said, 'Sis, I think we should camp here for the night. It's gonna be dark soon and it'll be easier to see where we're going in daylight.'

Vida stopped and looked to the west, seeing that the sun was getting low in the sky. 'Yeah, your right sis.'

'I know, it's just that the shadows-,' Maddie stopped mid sentence and looked to her sisterwalking back towards her. 'Wait, did you just agree with me?'

'Don't look so shocked sis, I'm feeling tired and I believe we should rest.' Vida replied, putting her pack on the ground next to some rocks. 'The boys should be distracting Huntress so we should be safe.'

'We should still take it turns to guard the camp, you know, just in case that mountain dragon decides to attack us,' Phineas chipped in.

'Your right Phineas, we'll take turns to stay awake, ok sis?' Maddie said looking to her twin. Maddie smiled when she saw that Vida was already dozing by the rocks, using her pack as a pillow.

'Maybe we should let her rest and while we set up camp,' Phineas asked, collecting some small stones to set up the camp fire. Maddie nodded as she got out a cooking pot and some rations to cook for dinner.

Phineas put the last of the stones in place and stood up, looking around for some firewood. He stopped turning when he saw some bushes growing at the bottom of the mountain. 'Won't be a big fire, but it'll do for cooking. Luckily it won't be a cold night.' He then started towards the bushes, taking care not to slip on the loose stones.

While Phineas was looking for firewood, Maddie took the chance to change the bandage on Vida wound. As she unwound it, Vida started to stir. 'Easy there sis, everything's fine. I'm just going to change the bandage.' Vida stopped stirring, seeming to be reassured by her sisters voice.

'That's weird,' Maddie thought to herself. 'It looks like it's healing,' The stab wound had started to scab over, meaning that she didn't need stitches anymore. 'V said that it wouldn't heal without the antidote. Did that monster lie?' Maddie shook her head to clear her thoughts and added a fresh bandage round her sisters stomach.

She had just finished when Phineas arrived with a bundle of twigs to start a fire. He put them down next to the ring of stones and started to pile them up in a cone shape. Maddie passed him a lighter to light the fire.

'Feels like this is cheating,' Phineas commented, gently blowing on the flames to get a fire started.

'Yeah, well, it's a lot easier than flint and stone,' Maddie replied, getting the cooking utensils ready.

Half an hour later, Vida awoke to a delicious aroma of cooking food. As she sat up, she noticed that the camp had been set up. Two tents had been set up on one side of the camp, with a small fire going in the centre.

'What's with two tents?' Vida asked, sitting next to her sister on the ground.

'Udonna didn't pack a third tent so we're sharing one and Phineas will have the other one,' Maddie replied, gently stirring the pot.

Vida shrugged her shoulders and looked at the food that was cooking. 'What's for dinner then?'

'Rat and worm stew, with some nice root thrown in,' Phineas said, getting his bowl and spoon ready.

'Yum, my favourite,' Vida replied, knowing full well that Phineas was lying.

'He's not wrong about the roots,' Maddie said, ladling out the stew. 'But the meat is pork. It was in our rations.'

After a while, the three friends had finished eating their food. 'So, what's our next move?' Maddie asked no one in particular.

'We move out at dawn and try to get over the mountains.' Vida replied. 'The temple shuould be just over the summit and down the other side.'

'How do you know that?' Phineas asked.

'Because I dreamt it while I was napping,' Vida replied. 'Only I will be able to enter it so you two will have to wait outside while I get the dragon's egg.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Maddie said. 'We should try and get some rest. I'll take first watch.'

Vida and Phineas nodded their agreement.

'I'll clean up while you rest Vida,' Phineas said, gathering up the cooking utensils and bowls. 'There is a small stream by the clump of bushes. I'll also refill our canteens.'

'Ok, sounds like a plan,' Vida said, settling down in the left hand tent.

Phineas was just about to move over to the clump of bushes when Maddie grabbed hold of his arm. 'My sister will never admit this but she is very tired and in a lot of pain.' Phineas nodded in agreement, having noticing that himself.

'Maybe we should do the watching and endure her wrath in the morning,' Phineas suggested.

'Sounds like a plan,' Maddie replied.

_Finally, another chapter. Hopefully I can write a new one before the summer, but who knows? Thanks for everyone who is staying patient with this story._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Last Dragon's Egg**

_Summary: PRMF: The final dragon's egg can only be claimed by the Chosen Master. Both the forces of good and evil are trying to claim the Chosen Master, for the hope that they will have control over the last Dragon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Nick's House**

Chip and Xander both woke up in Nick's front room to the sound of the door being slammed open. They had taken turns to watch out for any sign of the Huntress, but Xander fell asleep on his last watch.

'Sleep well you two?' A male voice asked.

'Hey Nick, I was only pretending to be asleep,' Xander said, trying to subdue a yawn.

'Yeah, we took it in turns to watch down here while you watched from upstairs,' Chip replied. 'How is 'Maddie' anyway?'

'She's sleeping in my sister's room cause that would be normal if you guys all stayed over at my house,' Nick replied. Luckily, his sister was out of town due to work so he didn't have to explain his impromptu sleepover to her.

'You two should put some clothes on, before she wakes up.' Nick said, closing the door behind him. The boys had no idea if the Huntress was watching the house, picking her moment to strike. They had to act like they had the real 'Maddie' with them, in order to keep the Huntress occupied.

'Xander, did you really have to sleep in only your boxer shorts?' Chip asked, averting his gaze as Xander got up from the couch he was sleeping in.

'Normally I sleep without them on,' Xander said, winking at Chip. Chip just gagged in response, and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast.

After Xander had gotten dressed, he went to open the curtains but Nick stopped him. 'We have a problem with 'Maddie'.'

'What's wrong?' Xander asked, turning around and instantly seeing what the problem was. The spell had worn of and 'Maddie' had deflated, making her sag in Nick's arms. 'Well then mate, looks like her new diet is working.'

'Right, I'll re-inflate her and then cast the spell again. Hopefully today we'll have more luck,' Nick said, heading back upstairs with the deflated 'Maddie'.

What the lads didn't know was that the Huntress knew about the ruse and was no where near the house. She was currently waiting by a small stream, looking at a small camp that was just starting to wake up.

**Campsite**

Light was starting to filter through the fabric of the tent when Vida began to stir. The first thing she noticed was that her side hurt a lot less than the day before and that she felt like she had had a full nights sleep. That's when she realised that she had slept through the full night, and not taken her turn on guard duty.

'Maddison!' Phineas and Maddie both turned towards the tents upon hearing the shout.

'Uh oh, sounds like my sister's awake,' Maddie said, putting down the pot she was holding.

'How scary can she be?' Phineas asked, arming himself with the same pot that Maddie had just put down.

Just then, the tent flap opened up and Vida emerged. Her hair was dishevelled and she stood up straight, feet apart and hands on her hips. She glared at her two camp mates, seeing Phineas cowering with a pot in his hand. Maddie didn't stir when her sister emerged. She just remained sitting by the camp fire, looking calmly at her sister.

'Very scary,' Phineas said to no one in particular, answering his own question from earlier. Phineas visibly recoiled when Vida shifted her gaze onto him. 'I'm going to get some more water,' Phineas said, scuttling away with the pot in hand.

'Why didn't you wake me?' Vida asked, looking at her sister.

'You seem to be standing up straight with little to no pain,' Maddie said, moving towards her sister. 'It would appear that the nights sleep did a lot of good,' Maddie indicated towards where she was sat a moment ago.

'I guess so,' Vida relented, sitting down and lifting her arms up. She knew that her sister would want to take a look at her wound and she was glad she would. First aid was never one of her strong suits.

'I don't think you'll need another bandage, it looks like the wounds healed. All you can see is a pink scar.' Maddie said, closely examining the cut. 'Maybe all you really need is sleep, and you can heal any wound.'

'No, the Huntress said that to me on purpose. She must have a plan to get that dragon's egg.' Vida said.

'Well,whatever the reason, you can think on it over some breakfast,' Maddie said, getting up and looking for the pot to put some water in. 'Hey sis, have you seen our pot? I put it down when you woke up, and now I can't find it.'

'Phineas took it when he went to fetch some water,' Vida replied. 'You would think he was scared of me or something.'

'Everyone's scared of you when you first wake up,' Maddie retorted. Vida just stuck her tongue out at her sister. 'He should still be back by now.'

'Maybe he's waiting for me to stop yelling at you so that he could sneak back into camp,' Vida said, standing up and stretching.

'Maybe,' Maddie replied, looking at the place where Phineas would've gone to get some more water. 'He can still hear us though.'

'Of course he can dear, but right now he can't speak,' a dark, female voice said.

'Where's that coming from? Who said that?' Maddie asked, standing next to her sister.

'It came from the stream and I believe that that is the Huntress talking,' Vida replied, moving slightly in front of her sister. She had a good idea as to what the Huntress was here for, and why she was feeling so much better.

'You look a lot better than from the last time we met.' The Huntress said, coming out of the bushes. She was pulling an unconscious Phineas behind her by the back of his shirt. He had a large bruise on the side of his head,but other than that, he was fine.

'What do you want?' Maddie asked. She too had a good idea about the Huntress' visit but she had to have confirmation.

'I've come for you dear, so that your sister will have no choice but to give me that egg in exchange for your life,' Huntress replied, throwing Phineas to the side. He rolled over a couple of times and came to a stop on his back.

'You never poisoned me, did you?' Vida asked, slowly reaching for her morpher.

'I did actually, and it was my most powerful poison as well. Your Chosen Master abilities means that nothing can kill you, no matter how hard someone tries,' The Huntress said, drawing her sword from her back. Her eyes started to glow red from within the hood that covered her face.

'Maddie, run for the tree and find Nick's house. The guys are probably there trying to keep you safe,' Vida said, standing fully in front of her sister.

'Maddie looked like she was about to answer when she thought about an earlier conversation. She knew that for Vida to fight her best, she had to know that her sister was safe. And for once, Maddie decided to do as her sister said, and run away from the battle. However, the Huntress had other ideas.

'Magical source, mystic force!' Vida shouted, going through the morhping sequence. 'Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!' As Vida struck her Ranger pose, Maddie took this chance to run for the nearest tree. Luckily, there was once behind the girls, and although it was a small tree, it was just big enough for Maddie to use to get away.

'I don't think so girlie,' The Huntress said, running towards Maddie to intercept. However, Vida jumped in her way and shouted, 'Mystic Fairy Wings!' A pink gust of wings blew the Huntress backwards.

'Ahhh!' Maddie screamed, coming to a halt as the tree she was running towards caught fire. She rolled around on the ground, trying to put out the small fire that had taken hold of her arm.

'No!' Vida shouted, distracted by her sisters pain. Vida then sensed something behind her and turned around in time to see a black sword coming towards her. She raised her Mystic Staff to block the attack, but the black sword sliced through the staff life a hot knife through butter.

The blade missed Vida by a hairs breath but she still demorphed because her wand had been broken. As she fell to her knees, the two halves of her morpher came to rest in her lap. It had reverted back to its original wand form

'You shouldn't rely on that old magic,' the Huntress said, holding her sword up to Vida's neck. 'It is weak and cannot harm me for I have trained in the lost magic of the first wizards of this land, the first Mystic Riders.'

'Vida!' Maddie shouted, reaching for her morpher with her good arm. Her left arm was slightly burnt and had begun to blister.

The Huntress shifted her gaze towards the younger sibling and removed her sword from Vida's neck. She then walked over to the Blue Ranger and kicked her morpher out of her hand, stopping her from morphing. 'Now come quietly and you won't be harmed. Try to resist, and I will hurt you.'

'You hurt a hair on her head and I swear to God...' Vida started to say, rising to her feet and looking at her enemy. Her eyes had started to glow pink and a faint pink aura was just visible surrounding the Pink Rangers body.

'Now now deary, I won't hurt her,' the Huntress replied, hauling Maddie to her feet. 'As long as you get me that egg, you'll get your sister back in once piece. Of course, the original deadline still stands. You have six more days to bring me the egg. You know where I'll be but if I see anyone else but you, then your sister will die a not so pleasant death.'

Vida shouted out loud at this last remark and her glowing aura grew even more distinct. She then held out her arms and fired an energy blast right where the two people had been stood moments before. Vida then collapsed, looked to her hands and fell unconscious on the ground.

What Vida didn't know was that another figure was watching all of this in a crystal ball, inside and ancient looking temple. The figure then walked into a small room next to the large chamber and put there hands upon a large, pink egg.

'It looks like your new Rider is coming. Soon you will be free to take back what was taken.' The figure said, before disappearing deep into the temple.

_I hope you all liked this chapter. More will be along sometime in the future, hopefully within the next couple of months._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


End file.
